Vegeta
Vegeta is an anti-hero from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''franchise. He appeared in the Season 4 Bonus Episode Shadow VS Vegeta, where he fought the edgy ''Sonic ''anti-hero Shadow. Bio Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. One Minute Melee Cell VS Mereum (Dragon Ball Z VS Hunter X Hunter) Vegeta was shown lying on the ground, as he was defeated by Cell. Shadow VS Vegeta (Sonic the Hedgehog VS Dragon Ball Z) As Vegeta was flying around looking for the Androids, he came across Shadow the Hedgehog defeating Dr. Eggman and his Badniks who was about to finish him off for good, but then Vegeta caught the attack and tossed it away, determining to do what's right and assumed Shadow for a pet of the Androids. Shadow tried to tell him about what was going on, but Vegeta didn't believe him and then started a fight between the two of them. The two fighters were evenly matched with each other and then the fight ended when Vegeta overwhelmed Shadow with a Super Saiyan enhanced Galick Gun and then kicked him straight in the chest when he was flown into a rock. Afterwards, he was joined by Trunks, who decided to go after the Androids together. Gohan VS Superboy (Dragon Ball Z VS DC Comics) Vegeta was seen in a cameo flying in the background when Gohan was flying. Vegeta vs Thor (Dragon Ball Z VS Marvel Comics) Vegeta appeared in another bonus episode of One Minute Melee, where he went up against Thor, the Prince of Thunder in a thunderstorm and challenged each other for the right to be called a god. While Thor proved to be a challenged for the Saiyan prince with his enchanted hammer, Vegeta managed to keep up with the Asgardian, and in the end, he prevailed by attacked him with an energy wave up close, kicking him into the side of a stone wall, and then blasting him with a finishing ki blast, giving Vegeta the win once again. DEATH BATTLE! Vegeta appeared in DEATH BATTLE, facing off with Shadow once again. Vegeta won yet again, blasting Shadow into ash after making Super Shadow run out by attempting to bring down the moon. He returned, to face off against the ultimate ''Pokemon ''Mewtwo. This turned out to be a joke, making fun of Silvermania's DEATH BATTLE inspired Vegeta vS Mewtwo community project. Trivia Gallery References * Vegeta on Wikipedia * Vegeta on Dragon Ball Wiki * Vegeta on Death Battle Wiki Category:Anime characters Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Dragon Ball Z' characters Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Winners Category:Three Time Winner Category:Returning Combatants